What these feeling mean
by unknown A
Summary: basicly it starts at the begining of the sixth book and Ginny is freaked out and worried about Harry coming to stay but what does Harry feel read it to find out.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.

Hope you like this fic I set it at the beginning of the sixth book when Harry stays at the Burrow, please R&R.

Chapter1: Obsession

Ginny Weasly woke from her bed as sunshine shone through her curtains. She had spent her holidays walking on the lawns the breeze flying through her hair, but it was not enough of a distraction.

Every day Ginny woke up and had time at the Burrow she was free to do anything but she didn't feel free, only one thing seemed to occupy her mind one boy who just she couldn't stop thinking about. For some reason the picture of messy black hair and bright green eyes seemed to be glued into Ginny's head.

Although he didn't know it whenever a girl saw Harry they would melt at his feet, but not Ginny she had given up on Harry a long time ago, but then why couldn't she stop thinking about him. I mean it was like she loved him, but no defiantly not she didn't love that black hair it looked stupid and untidy. If Ginny didn't love Harry then why did she feel so odd about him staying here. Ginny didn't like Harry but she still worried about him, if his uncle and aunt were treating him nicely. Ginny was mortified when she had heard that he would be spending the last two weeks of the summer here, the boy who occupied her thoughts here in the flesh.

Ginny was sure Harry would take one look at her and know. Ginny felt that someone knew what she was thinking, and it was odd she thought of him so much I mean he is just a guy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny got up and looked into the mirror her hair was messy she hadn't brushed it in three days. Ginny knew that Harry would be arriving today, so if she wanted to act normal she could at least look nice, she grabbed her hair brush and began to straighten her hair.

After Ginny had done her hair and put on some cloths she headed downstairs for breakfast. She pulled out her favourite cereal and poured some milk when a cat suddenly jumped through the window it had orange fur and it quickly darted to the front door.

"Crookshanks, but that must mean Hermione!" Ginny dropped her cereal and ran to the front door she swung it open and there stood Hermione.

"Hermione" Ginny ran forward and hugged her. Hermione dropped her luggage and did the same.

"Its so good to see you again" Ginny said as she pulled away. But as Ginny pulled away from Hermione Mrs Weasly came and hugged her to. Ginny waited for them to break apart and then she saw Ron emerging from the staircase.

"Ron take Hermione's suitcase up to Ginny's room"

"But mum I just woke up"

"Take it up Ronald Weasly"

"Fine" Ron grabbed Hermione's trunk and heaved up the stairs.

"What have you got in here Hermione bricks"?

"Just books Ron" Hermione called.

"Ya a hole library" Ginny called is well; Ron glared at her over the top of the trunk.

Ginny was just about to speak to Hermione when Mrs Weasly called,

"Hermione come and have some Breakfast"

"Talk later Gin" Hermione called as she went through to the kitchen.

Ginny forgot about her cereal and headed upstairs she was halfway up when the door opened again. Ginny froze he was here already, she closed her eyes,

"Um hi" Ginny turned her eyes still closed.

" That's it we haven't seen each other in six months and all she can say is Hi" Ginny opened her eyes there stood her oldest brother.

" Charlie" Ginny yelled and she shot down the stairs into his open arms. It was good to see her brother again and to feel his warmth.

"Hi Gin, were you expecting someone else" he said. It was like he had read her mind " Don't worry about it Gin if you don't worry it wont be so bad"

"Its good that your back"

"Its good to be back" Charlie said.

"Ah Charlie!" called Mrs Weasly and she pulled him into a hug. "You want anything to eat dear?"

"No mum"

"Ginny dear come and finish your breakfast," she said. Now that Charlie had talked to her it seemed all her worrying had disappeared. She then went back into the kitchen and finished her breakfast.

"Anything worrying you Ginny?" asked Hermione knowingly

"Not anymore" she said and smiled then she grabbed a book and found Charlie on the sofa she leaned against him and began to read before falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all of you who have been reading my other stories you'll notice i havent updated in a while. This is because i am really stuck so I came up with this story and I might be making other stories is well in diffrent catogories. Hope you like this i'll update soon.


End file.
